The Internet has redefined many industries and the advertising industry is no different. Internet advertising is quickly becoming a popular and cost effective solution for advertising. Other electronic advertising mediums, such as broadcast television, cellular television, Internet video, video game, and wireless messaging, are also gaining momentum in the global advertising market.
Advertising through wireless messaging allows businesses to target consumers by sending electronic advertisements to mobile phones using popular wireless technologies, such as wireless application protocol (WAP), short message service (SMS), multimedia message service (MMS), and unstructured supplementary service data (USSD). The ubiquitous nature of mobile phones has prompted many businesses to leverage the inherent mobility of these devices to provide targeted ads based upon the location of the mobile device. Rather than relying on a customer to remember an advertisement, a mobile advertisement can be sent to a consumer's mobile device when the consumer is at a location near the business, potentially luring the consumer to purchase the advertised goods or services.